Prank day palooza
by jbabe16
Summary: Just a little something for the littlest pranking master's there are. Lots of laughs along the way


**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY EVERYONE. You know where I come from pranking people is just so plaid out now, no one really pranks anyone anymore and the pranks people do pull anymore are just so old and tired that they've gotten to the point of not even being worth a pity laugh *Sigh*.**

**Well to keep the feeling alive on this special day of jokes and pranking what better than to give you all a One-Shot from the greatest Prankers to ever live. Hope you get some laughs and cheers out of this...ENJOY AND HAPPY PRANKING to u all.**

Today was April 1st, everyone in the red/blue gardens of Verona drive knew what that day was and mostly everyone feared for it. It was the day of pranking and Jokes to let loose on their lives, humiliation and embarrassment to run amuck amongst naïve innocent gnomes and who were the most feared on this day...Who else? the only 2 gnomes who were capable of pulling the master of all pranks day in and day out, where they reigned mischief was sure to shows it's ugly head and follow. Before the Feud ended Juliet was all that the reds had to deal with when she was causing mischief and making them unhappy and the same went with Gnomeo when eh was being his master of the pranks self. Now that they were together no one was safe from their reign of evil and terror in the garden, these 2 had tricks up their sleeves no one could ever see coming until it was too late and no one knew exactly when or how but in the end they would all get what was coming to them. Even if it meant pranking each other.

**Gnomeo vs. Juliet**

On a nice cool day in the early starts of spring, The sun was warming up the earth and melting away the winter snow, the air was cool and getting warmer as the season of warmth grew in and the cold winter air was still bombarding about the streets just one last time before there was the rebirth of the beauty of nature. In one Red/Blue garden of England, soundly sleeping away was a pretty little red headed brunette swaddled up in her warm blanket gently humming in her sleep to wake herself up. She expected to turn over and feel her Husbands body next to hers and instead she found nothing, and then a cold blast of the wind made her shivered and sneeze.

"Gnomeo turn up the heat please, I'm freezing!" Juliet said in her sleep but still more wind was blowing on her and she shivered even more.

"Hey did you hear me?" She said again but still nothing. Freezing cold Juliet rolled around wrapping all the blanket on her and then rolled right off the bed and the strangest thing was, instead of the floor she found herself sinking right down into the pond. She got freaked out and twitched and squirmed around trying to free herself from her blanket wrap before she drowned herself, she swam up to the surface as fast as she could and gasped for breath.

"What the heck?" She said gagging up water and spit. Not only was she now soaked and freezing cold she looked at herself and she was undressed in her underclothes, and she was so sure she wore her nightgown to bed last night. She swam back to the edge of the pond and jumped up and out, luckily no one was around to see her like that but what she wondered was what or who did this to her.

She went wide eyed "GNOMEO!" She screamed and walked inside shivering and shaking everyone took one look at her and began to laugh and snicker to themselves but she ignored that for now and raced upstairs to the last room on the end. She banged it open and who did she see inside, the very same guy she was looking for.

"HEY!" She snapped.

He looked up and leaned against the dresser he was by and laughed "Went for a morning swim I see!" He smirked.

Juliet was very mad and walked over to him "You want to tell me what this was all about?"

"What else my favorite day of the year! Check the calendar!" He points. Juliet looked at the calendar and saw the date April 1st. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "No wonder!" She said slowly

Gnomeo chuckled and said "And let this be your first prank of the day"

"1st? you're making a big mistake if you think you're going to get me twice" She warned him

He leaned in closer to her "I can and I will"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" She smirked back at him, then turned around to walk to the bathroom. She was startled when she saw him pop in front of her way and block the door.

"So you think you can get me back do you?" He asked eyeing her

She eyed him back "Yes I really do?" She said with a hint of flirting in her voice

He gave her the same flirting grin and leaned to give her a warm kiss "Then may the games be ever in your favor!" He whispered to her ears.

"I look forward to that!" she said walking away again. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror she was pale blue from all the freezing cold water and her body was numb she just had to take a warm shower to held her unfreeze. The whole time she was wondering how would she ever get back at Gnomeo for this she had to come up with something good...But what?

She took a bottle of her hair shampoo and scrubbed her hair repeatedly. When she got out of the shower to blow-dry her hair she scrubbed it down with a towel and then felt her hair to see if it was dry enough but her hands were covered in sticky purple and orange stuff.

"What the..." She unwrapped her head towel and got the shock of the lifetime; her hair was coated in purple and orange hair dye.

"AAAHHH! My hair!" She panicked looking at herself in horror. "When? Who? How'd this happen?" She asked rubbing her hands to try and get it out.

The paused when she heard laughter in the halls "Hahaha! that's your second prank of the day Jules, you better step up your game!" Gnomeo called to her from the outside.

Angry she went to go chew him out for this, she reached for the knob and twisted it but it wouldn't open, the looked through the hole and saw it was locked from the outside-in, he locked her inside the bathroom and to make things worse her hand was glued down to the knob with super glue. "Oh really!" She said trying to pull her hand off but it wouldn't budge. The knob snapped lose and thumped her in the face as she feel hard on the floor rubbing the bump on her forehead and the Knob was still stuck on her hand.

She laid on the floor and then heard laughing from outside the door once more "3X's in a row Jules I'm on fire today, whoo-hoo!" Gnomeo called out before finally walking away from her.

"You're so going to pay for this!" She snapped.

"Not if you can't get out of the bathroom" He knocked on it then walked away.

Juliet looked up at the ceiling and huffed wildly before she got up to her feet and leaned against the sink in frustration, she was so going to get him for this one way or the next. Juliet peaked out the door and Gnomeo was finally gone, maybe she could go 5 seconds without something happening to her. She walked over to her dresser to put on clean clothes but when she opened up her first draw.

"BOO!"

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed and fell backwards on the floor, something jumped out at her giving her the heart attack of a lifetime. "What was that?" She snapped steadying her heart beat.

She got up and looked back in her dresser and saw a hideous face, that made her scream and flinch again, until she realized it was just a mask of a scary face and wearing it was a familiar face "Shroom?" She asked looking to her husband's best friend and pet.

Shroom hoped from her dresser and bounced around "Hey Juliet Happy April 1st?"

With a hard glare Juliet asked "What were you doing in my dresser?"

He shook his head "Gnomeo made me do this!" He admits. I rolled my eyes at him "He also wanted me to give you this" He handed me a sheet of paper from Gnomeo.

_You can't beat me Jules I. AM. THE. KING BABY!" -Gnomeo xoxo_

I glared and crumpled up the paper and stomped it on the ground "Mark my words I'll get you for this Gnomeo, before this day is up I'll. Get. You!" She said in anger.

**Juliet pov**

I was standing outside the pond with Glue remover trying to get rid of this still stuck doorknob and Hair color remover to wash this hair dye out and get back to my brunette status. So far this morning I was pranked 4 times and by my own husband, I knew how much he loved this holiday and so did I but he was making a big mistake if he thought I was going to take this one without a fight. I needed to think of something clever, something unique, something that would give him a taste of his own medicine, but what could that be.

"Juliet!" I heard someone walk up to me and I recognized the voice, It was Benny.

I heard him come behind me and I smiled to speak to him "Hey...Benny!" I gasped when I saw him, he was covered in glue and big foam packing peanuts.

He walked up over to me and frowned "Hey Juliet!" Benny said rather angrily

"What happened to you?"

He glared "Gnomeo that's what happened!" He snapped "I was just lying in the sun taking a nap and apparently gnomeo found it amusing to hog time me up, spray me with glue and pack me in a box filled with foam peanuts and leave me to free myself" He started to peel off glue from his face and every time he yelled in pain I giggled

"It is pretty funny!" I snickered

"No it was not it was not funny at all!" He said.

I glared and nodded "I know how you feel?" I pointed to my dyed hair.

"And we're not the only ones!" Benny mentions as we saw Tybalt marching this way with a more angry face than usual and he had makeup on his face rep lips, blush, eye shadow, the hint of girly perfume the works. And not to far behind him there was Featherstone and he had white whipped cream hanging from his beak.

"Hey!" Tybalt said wiping the makeup from his face.

"Hola!" Featherstone sighed shaking off shaving cream from his face.

"So Gnomeo got you guys too huh?" Juliet asked.

"He's going muy loco this año" Featherstone said.

"But I'll give him credit theses are good" Benny said smiling a bit.

"Yeah he is quite the master" Juliet said impressed with him "But I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too"

"Are you going to get him back for this?" Benny asked

"Oh big-time, would you guys like to help me?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay I just need to get things organized and then I'll come get you all" I said rushing off.

"Oh yeah and benny could you hand me my backpack right there and grab something in there for me?" Juliet pointed to the blue backpack beside him. Benny went over and opened the top and...

**SPLASH**

He got blasted away with pressurized water from a device I hooked inside to make it go off when unzipped. "Haha got you!" She laughed.

"Good one cuz!" Tybalt nudged her.

She smirked at him "High-Five Tybalt!" Juliet asked and he went for it.

**Zap**

"Ow!" Tybalt said rubbing his hand.

Juliet laughed "Got you too!" She said holding up her hand to show a shock buzzer "You can't beat the classics!" She said strolling off.

"Hey Jules save the pranking for Gnomeo please!" Tybalt said.

I rolled my eyes "Fine I'll go sow him a thing or two!" I said strolling away with an Idea in my mind. "Better watch out Gnomeo cause I'm coming for you"

**Gnomeo pov**

I was strolling through the garden acting sneaky and mischievous on this most glorious of all days in the year. Everyone Knew that on April fools day I was the king of it all and no one would ever see what I had coming for them next.

Speaking of which I was pulling another masterpiece. I left a small box on the ground addressed to Dolly that made it look like it was from her boyfriend Mankini Gnome. I snickered and hid crouched behind a rock trying to remain silent, until I heard a voice.

"Gnomeo!" I jumped when I heard my Mum's voice and she walked over to me "There you are young man I have been looking all over for you and..."

I covered her mouth with my hands "Shhh! Mum you're going to give me away" I said making her quite down

"Son what are you up too?" She eyed me.

"That!" I pointed as I saw Dolly coming over and picking up the box I left for she. She opened it up and she got blasted with a sudden pop of fake spiders but she began to scream and jump around like they were real. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter with that.

"Oh Gnomeo!" My mu shook her head.

"GNOMEO!" I heard Dolly scream and she marched away angrily afterwards.

I wiped a tear from my eye "Oh how I do so enjoy this day!" I said to myself "Shame it only comes one a year!"

"Maybe for you, for everyone else it's a blessing!" Mum said.

I rolled my eyes "You just don't understand my brand of comedic genius" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"All this pranking's made me hungry" I said strolling into the kitchen for something to eat. I also found benny raiding the fridge when I got in there.

"Hey Benny!" I smiled

He turned at me and then turned back "Gnomeo!" He said slowly

"Oh you're still mad about the prank aren't you?"

"Not really I've gotten over it, it was pretty good actually" He smiled

"I know I am!" I gloat "Anyways I just came for a snack"

"Your mum just baked an apple pie" He said before walking out.

I walked over to the window and looked at the pie "Sweet" I took it and smelled the sweetness, my mum made the best pies ever. I took a knife and cut a slice for myself but just as I began to jab it...

**Boom**

The whole thing blew up right in my face, coating me in red jam and crust "Nice" I said sarcastically. Guess the tables were turning and now someone was pranking me now, but they should know I was the king of pranks and whoever was trying to mess with me was going to get got soon enough.

I raced up the stairs and then began to shower myself off and then wen tot change into clean clothes. But the second I put them on they were a little itchy and scratchy. The itching was unbearable and I felt like I was getting a rash from scratching.

"God why am I so itchy?" I said. I was probably coming down with a rash, I get those a lot. Luckily I kept itch cream for when it happened, I looked to my dresser but there was no itching cream there, but there was a bottle of baby powder the second best choice, that should stop the itching. I poured baby powered down my back and fronts to see if that would stop the itching, but now it was a lot worse than ever.

"What kind of powder is this!" I said grabbing it from my counter, turns out it wasn't baby powder it was something else.

"Itching powered really!" I said jumping around like an idiot. Who would put itching powder in here in he first place.

It got to the point where I couldn't bare the intolerable itching "Okay I have to get this off me now!" I said racing to the door, but what I didn't see was that someone had placed a skateboard outside my door and now I was skating all the way down through the halls flaring and itching like mad. I hit the stairs and went bumping down one by one with great nervousness and pain, my heart was racing and it felt like It would explode. I reached the bottom of the steps and suddenly I found myself wrapped like a mummy in sticky tape someone had setup along the bottom steps, now I was itching while wrapped in sticky duct tape and rolling out of control. I headed out the door into the open garden where everyone could see me and not too far ahead of me I saw that someone had set a line of bricks along my path and b/c my feet and body were all taped up I couldn't jump off the board, but it didn't matter anyway, Cause the wheels it the bricks and the board flipped over and I went hurling through the air and dropped face down in a deep puddle of mud.

Because of all the mud the taped lost it's stick and peeled off me and I got rid of my itching problem too. I forced myself up to my knees and wiped my face where everyone was looking at me.

"APRIL FOOLS GNOMEO!" Everyone chanted laughing at me. Well this was 100% humiliating, Guess all my pranking finally caught up with me. I had to give credit though that was a good trick but I wanted to know how did it.

I scanned the crowd and saw at the front Benny and Tybalt high fiving and laughing more than anyone. I glared no doubt this was all because of them "Oh you both think you're so funny!" I glared them down.

They both backed away from me "We didn't do this, Honest!" Tybalt laughed.

"You didn't?"

"Nope" I heard a soft voice and Juliet popped up from behind me and helped me to my feet "I did" she admits

My eyes popped out and my mouth dropped "Jules you did this?"

"Guilty as charged!" She laughed.

I smiled and nodded my head "I'm impressed!"

She smirked at me and leaned closer "I told you I'd get you for this morning" She said wrapping her hands around me.

"I admit you did get me, I'll give you that" I leaned closer so our faces were just barely touching.

"I know I did!" She boasts making me look at her more.

I gave her a smirk "And you know what else I could give you"

"What?" She asked looking to my lips, she expected a kiss but I was going to get her back.

"This!" I grabbed her waist and swung her over my shoulders and began to twirl her around in circles. "GNOMEO PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She squealed in happiness beating my back.

"As you wish!" I flip her over my shoulder and she lands face down in the mud, Now it was my turn to laugh at her and so was everyone else.

"Gnomeo!" She snapped.

I snickered "I got the last turn on this table" I said offering my hand up to her she smiled and took my hand and then yanked it to her as I fell right beside her face down in mud again.

"More like I did!" She said laughing.

I got up and splashed mud at her "Jerk!" I play with her.

"Hey all's fair in love and prank sweetie" She shrugged. "I showed you a thing or two?"

I smirked evilly at her "Oh I'll show you a thing or two, come here!" I threw myself at her and she was fast and raced away as I got up and chased after her.

"NO STOP IT! GNOMEO GO AWAY!" She called out as I was on her trail, she made a beeline for the shed, exactly where I wanted her to go.

She raced into the shed and I caught her just as she hit the bottom step "GOTCHA!" I trapped her in my grip.

"LET GO!" She screamed in happiness.

"I don't think so! I'm going to teach you not to mess with me!" I said gripping her tighter.

She shrieked and squirmed all around but I was too strong for her. It was a moment before she finally gave up. "Alright you caught me now what?" She asked.

No longer than when she said that I raced her upstairs and for the next 2 hours it was just her and me. Juliet was the light of my life and no one but no one was ever going to be as perfect as she was.

Juliet was halfway asleep when she snuggled up on me "Best April fools day ever!" Juliet moaned resting on my chest.

I kissed her forehead "And next year will be even better...Cause I'm still the King!"

She looked at me and grinned "So that makes me the Queen!" She whispers, I nod and we engaged in a long cuddle and kiss.

* * *

**Benny and Gnomeo- Invisible friends**

It was an April fools day like no other and for 2 mischievous best friends it was the perfect time to cause a little mischief. Today they were taking a stroll to in town to get ready for their Day of Fun, of course, they needed supplies for it and what better way then to Visit the best prank shop in town.

"Here we are Benny!" Gnomeo said when they reached their destination.

"Pranking Palace birthplace of all the most richest of all pranking" Benny gasped in awe. "This years April fools pranks are going to be sweet!" He said as they both walked into the store. Nothing but Aisles and shelves of pranking, Gags and tricks as far as they could see.

"It's like I'm in heaven!" Benny mumbles.

"*Sniffs* Nothing like the smell of mischief in the morning" Gnomeo sighed.

"We're going to be doing a lot of that today with it being April fools day!"

Gnomeo agreed "My one time where I can cause trouble without getting scorned for it" Gnomeo said.

"Gnomeo!" He heard a voice and turned around to see a blue hatted Gnome with brown eyes and black hair wander up to him.

Gnomeo smiled at him "Fred!" They engaged in a friendly hand shake.

"How's my #1 Costumer?"

"Super good, and you remember benny right?"

"Benny mate good to see you" Fred exchanged a handshake to Benny.

"You too Fred, keeping the old palace up to code"

"I have to, Gnomeo popped in here so much when he was younger, pulling pranks here and there...Good times" Fred sighed.

He wrapped an arm to Fred's shoulder "And I'm getting better at it all thanks to you" Fred was always the bad boy of the garden growing up and he taught me a lot about pranking, he was like the older brother I never had.

"So what brings you boys here?"

"It's April fools day Duh!" Gnomeo said making a weird cross eyed face.

The boys laughed "Oh come here for more pranks I see?" He joked.

"Well when you have a reputation to keep!" Gnomeo shrugged pointing out the obvious "So what do you have for me this year"

"Something I know you'll love!" He gestured for me to follow him and went behind his desk and pulled out a small jar.

"A jar?" Benny said unimpressed.

"No it's what's in the jar?"

"Let me guess spring snakes?" Benny guessed.

"No! this is a jar of Invisible cream!"

"Invisible cream, really? *scoffs* not buying it!" Gnomeo said thinking it was a hoax.

"Would this change your mind?" Fred took a handful of it and smeared it on the small paper weight beside him, a second later it vanished.

Their mouths dropped open "Wow!" They both said amazed "Sold! How much?"

Fred tossed it to them "It's on the house for you boys, just be careful with that stuff boys"

"Thanks Fred!" They both said and walked away with it.

They walked right back to the Garden talking the whole way "Wow can you believe this our own can of invisible cream! What do you think we should do with it first?" Benny asked

"Pay some clever pranks on everyone in the garden" Gnomeo said rubbing his hands together.

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked.

Gnomeo though for a moment "*Snaps fingers* I got it! we can go turn the mower invisible and then play around on it and when everyone walks by us we'll be floating in mid air." Gnomeo said thinking of how that would play out.

"I like the sound of that!" benny smirked.

"Wait benny the lids not screwed on tight"

"Hey dude I've got it"

"I'm just trying to close it up"

"I got it Gnomeo, back off"

"Benny just let me see it!" Gnomeo and benny went back and forth pulling at it till it slipped from their hands and shot up into the air

"Uh-oh" They both said, Since the jar was open the cream fell out of the jar and landed on them boat coating them and then just like that they both vanished.

"Uh...Benny?" Gnomeo asked not seeing benny anymore

"Gnomeo?" Benny's voice came through.

"Benny ,where are you?"

"Where are you?" Benny asked.

"I can hear you but I can't see you" Gnomeo said.

"Me neither...I can't even see myself"

"Whoa this is freaky" Gnomeo panicked "Benny I think that cream turned us invisible"

"Gee what was your first clue?" Benny said with sarcasm.

"Uh who said that"

"Me!"

"AAHH GHOST!"

"Hey I'm no ghost, the nerve of that guy can you believe it Gnomeo!"

"Wait benny that gave me the greatest Idea for our pranks today"

"What?"

"Think about it; we're invisible and we have a whole garden full of gnomes just right for pranking, we could use this as an opportunity to get away with some of the greatest jokes of all time"

"Brilliant" They said high fiving.

"Let's go prank us some suckers!"

**Gnomeo pov**

Now that benny and I were invisible it was the perfect time to put our pranking skills to the test, We were going to prank the place blind and no one was going to see it coming. When we got back to the garden we strolled right inside without a care in the world but no one could see us so that just made it all the sweeter.

"I never really noticed how many gnomes lived here until now!" I tell benny

"Yep a garden full if innocent targets!" He said with a sinister voice.

"So who should be our first target!"

I thought for a moment "Someone easy, and the prank should be simple just to get us started!"

"Okay! So what's the most childish prank there is?" Benny wondered.

That's when the idea popped into my head "I've got it, and I know just who to play it on!" I tell benny to follow my voice and we walk inside the big house and into the washing machine like always, inside we find 2 small white handkerchief's and put them over ourselves, now you could see our outlines from the sheets even thought there was really nothing underneath.

"Follow me Benny!" We walk back outside and up to Dolly, she was always the easy pick of jokes when we were little, but even as an adult she still had a fear of ghosts, a fear I would soon exploit.

"Hello Dolly!" Me and benny said making her jump, like I said.

"Who was that?" She asked turning to see us with our sheets over us.

"Ohh! Hey Dolly we're ghosts" Benny said in a funny ghost voice.

"Ohhh Scared?" I asked.

It didn't take her long to realize it was us "Gnomeo, Benny is that you idiots?" Dolly eyed.

"No, Dolly we're really ghosts oooohh!" Benny said in his ghost voice.

Dolly rolled her eyes "Yeah right I know it's you 2 come out of those sheets!" She ripped off our white sheets but she saw nothing. She got freaked out and shivered

"Told you so" I said. "BOOOO!"

"GHOST!" She screamed and ran away like a child, me and benny dropped to the ground in hysterical laughter.

"Man did you see her run that was great!" Benny said laughing out loud again. "Now I feel like I could scare anyone"

"Why don't we?" I said rubbing my hands manically.

The next one on our agenda was none other that Tybalt, Sure we were all friends now but that didn't mean I still couldn't get him pay for all those past years of negativity, call it past vengeance if you will. We crept up to him sleeping in his wheelbarrow "Okay benny this next little prank Is going to knock your socks off" I snickered.

I shook and rocked his wheelbarrow so he could wake up and fall to the floor. "Hey what the-" He said looking around. "Who was that?" He wondered. I was right there in his face but he couldn't see us, He shrugged and went back to his barrow, Benny snuck over and just as he sat down he moved the barrow so Tybalt landed on his but in the mud.

Tybalt got mad "Who's doing that?" He shout as I tried to contain my laughter. I told benny to go over to the shed and bring something back while I had a little more fun. I picked up a shovel at my feet and began playfully whacking him with it.

Tybalt got totally freaked out seeing a shovel floating in mid air like that, and I was having a blast. "It's a haunted shovel, aahh!" He leaped over into the ground covering his face. I gave him a few light hits and then dropped the shovel at his face. He looked up and acted like nothing ever happened

"Now that that's over" He walked back to his wheelbarrow.

"Gnomeo!" I heard Benny come back over to me .

"Benny you did what I asked"

"Yes this is going to be fun!" He snickered. Tybalt laid back down in his wheelbarrow as benny came up and twisted off his foot, but it always comes off anyways ever since the accident.

Tybalt soon noticed "My leg!" He said reaching over for it. But I grabbed it and raced away with it "Hey come back here" He tried to get off his seat but he was stuck deep into it and when he tried to get up he went hopping on one foot like an idiotic moron, also because Benny had put super glue all over the inside of his wheel barrow so now it was stick to his back.

Me and benny stood there watching the show laughing to ourselves as Tybalt chased after his foot but then fell do to lack of balance on one leg and his wheelbarrow covered him up like a turtle shell.

I threw his foot aside and just dropped laughing as hard as I could, Benny did the same. "There is no price I can put on that!" I said still laughing.

"You are wicked my friend" Benny compliments. For a while we went our separate was to prank others individually I was going pretty well till benny found me and wanted

to see the prank he was pulling and I got to admit what a prank it was. We walked up into the shed and upstairs to the bathroom, we walked inside and benny showed me the tub filled with water. "Why are we in here?" I asked.

"For this, watch!" Benny said I heard humming and someone walked in, It was David one of benny's old friends growing up. He was about to get into the tub which was very disturbing.

"Dude gross!" I said covering my eyes.

"Just wait and see what happens" Benny said, I waited till David was in the tub before things began to happen, the water began to bubble and steam I saw tiny little splashing around in there and also a lot of faint snapping.

"Benny what are those things?" I whisper...

"RAT TRAPS!" David screamed squirming and jumping around, turns out they were indeed rats swimming around squeaking and giving David the heart attack of his life.

"Rat traps huh? Nice work!" I nod.

"Wait there's more" Benny said as we continued to watch. David was so freaked out he jumped out of the tub and I got to see what else benny had done, he put invisible water dye in the tub so now David's body was hot pink and the traps were still snapping to him. David went bizzerk and ran out of the bathroom rat traps and all.

I applaud him "Classic my friend, Cla-ssic"

"Thank you"

"Let's get a move on benny we're burning daylight here" I said racing off to our next prank.

The whole day had been one huge laugh riot for us.

"Who else is left?" Gnomeo asked

"Well there's..." Benny paused trying to think of someone "Actually there is no one else we got everybody"

"What no we haven't, we couldn't have, I mean, what about Stevie?" Gnomeo asked

"No we got him with the stink bombs, Did we get Maya?" Benny asked

"Remember we put fire ants in her bed? Paris?" Gnomeo said

"No we stole his glasses, and I know we got Tybalt 3-4 times already!" Benny said trying to think. "I don't know mate I think we did get everyone!"

"Oh man and I wanted to mess with people some more" Gnomeo sighed "There has to be someone"

That's when benny gasped "Hey we...oh never mind!"

"What benny who did you think of?" Gnomeo said anxiously

"Well I know one gnome but...you wouldn't like it"

"Who benny? Tell me"

"J-J-Ju..." Benny stammered.

"I don't know anyone named J-J-Ju" Gnomeo said

Since they were invisible Benny rolled his eyes "No Gnomeo it's *Gulp* Juliet!" He finally said.

"Juliet!?" Gnomeo gasped her forgot all about her.

"Yeah she's the last one we didn't get" Benny said nervously.

"But I can't, if she find out I did it, she'll be mad at me"

"We don't have to prank her we can just call it a day!" Benny suggests

"Yeah but I still need to get one more prank out somehow!...But Juliet will never speak to me again" I sighed this was a situation I had to make "But I'm still going through with it"

"Excuse me?"

"Benny I have a reputation here as the master of pranks, what do you think that would say if I let Juliet slip on this one? I mean she takes pranks to a whole level too and she's had her share of jokes on me, I should be the one to get the joke on her now!" I smirked, but no one could see it.

"What do you have in mind Captain?"

"We're going to need a picnic blanket, some rope and a large can" I tell him.

**Juliet pov**

I was having a nice peaceful day at home alone. Gnomeo had gone off with benny all day for what he told me was 'urgent guy business' so I was just with Featherstone planting a few flowers and getting a surprise ready fro Gnomeo, he was going to love it.

While I was doing that My phone rang.

"Hello!"

_"Juliet!" I heard my dear love's voice._

"Gnomeo hi, I've missed you all day" I sigh with passion

"I know love, being away from you is torture!" He said with the same passion "Listen could you come meet me for a romantic lunch?" He asks.

"Romantic lunch?" I wonder

"I have something to show you" I hear flirting in his voice.

"Well I have something for you too!" I smiled

_"Well you can give me mine after yours, I've got it all set up over here"_

I giggling "Ok I'll be right there" I hang up the phone and walked to the main garden.

I walked inside and looked around for Gnomeo but he wasn't there, but I did see the picnic blanket spread out in the grass under the apple tree with a nice candle and plates, Obviously Gnomeo's work. I took a seat on the blanket and waited, the whole time thinking, what my surprise could be.

**Gnomeo pov**

Benny and I were putting the last finishing touches on our final and biggest prank of the day for Juliet. I knew she was going to be mad at first but she'd get over it quickly.

"The prank looks good Gnomeo" Benny compliments

"I know now all we need is..." That's when the door opened up and I saw the most beautiful girl walk inside. "Juliet!" I sighed looking at her in the sunlight. She walked right past me and didn't even know it. She took a seat on the picnic blanket just where I wanted her to be.

"Gnomeo you all ready for this" Benny asked

"Sure am, hand me the scissors" I say. I walked over to the rope behind the tree and cut it, Juliet's day was about to get **Dirty!**

The rope cut and a Large trash can fell from the treetops and caught the side of a branch where it tipped over causing a pile of rotten garbage to spatter all over Juliet. Everyone was gasping but she dug her way out unharmed but covered in garbage and smelling really funky.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her and neither could I. She looked at everyone laughing at her and she was very upset, but she seemed more mad than upset.

"This stinks! Literally!" She cried and then ran off somewhere. Now I Felt as rotten as that garbage.

"That was a good trick huh mate?" Benny said nudging me from all the laughter.

"Yeah but I might've hurt her feelings" I sighed

"She'll get over it! Besides she'll never know it was you anyhow"

"Yeah that's true" I laughed.

Well April fools day was pretty much over after that so me and Benny decided it was time for us to give up the ghosts and return to normal. We headed back to garden and hosed ourselves down, the water washed away all the cream and we turned visible once more.

"It's good to see myself again" Benny smiled.

"Yeah, so you want to head inside for a drink?" I asked as we walked into the greenhouse and to the kitchen. I pulled out 2 Bud-lite beers as we sat at the table.

"Man was this the greatest April fools day or what?" Benny said.

"This was definitely our finest ever" I gloat

"And the whole Garbage thing with Juliet, Hilarious!" Benny laughed

I nod "One of my finest! And that trick with David was a winner too!" I compliment him on that.

"Thanks!" Benny sipped his beer "Just think we pulled off some of the greatest pranks and no one has a clue it was us!"

The door flung open and someone barged inside "BOYS!" my heart stopped at the sight of that voice. I looked to see Juliet glaring at us both and still covered in garbage stains.

"Juliet!" I shout in fear "Did you know you're covered in garbage!" I come up with an excuse.

She glared us both down red in the face "I just heard Everything you 2 said!" She snapped

Me and benny looked to each other "Busted" Benny mumbled

"BUSTED IS RIGHT, I'm so unhappy right now!" She went off.

"Juliet, Love, please just calm down!" I said calmly to her

"I won't calm down and don't tell me too either!" She snapped giving me another fright.

"You mean to tell me you boys were behind all the jokes today...Including this!" She asked looking more upset than mad now.

"Juliet if I could just point out...This was all his idea!" Benny ratted Gnomeo out and he gave a hard glare and then looked to Juliet who was frowning.

Gnomeo saw the hurt in her eyes "Juliet I..."

"Gnomeo I though you'd loves me" Juliet said like she was about to cry

"Juliet you know I do! But I get so caught up with all the jokes and...I thought you'd understand!" He tells her.

"Well this was incredibly humiliating, I understood that!" She tells him.

"It was just a joke Jules we're sorry if we upset you!" Benny sighed

"Upset me? what are you talking about you didn't upset me!" She grinned

The boys looked confused "You're not mad?" Gnomeo eyed

"No I am mad, because I was going to do this prank with you!" She points out

"Well I guess I just beat you to it!" He smirked. "You still mad at me?"

Juliet frowned and then walked up to him "A little bit, but it was a good trick!" She grinned trying to kiss him

Gnomeo backed out of the way "Uh wash your lips first then we'll talk" He winked. Juliet rolled her eyes and walked away to go freshen up.

"Baby again I really am sorry about the prank!" Gnomeo apologized

Juliet turned and looked at him "I'm sorry about my prank too!" She winked and then walked away.

The boys both looked to each other "What do you suppose that was?" Benny asked Gnomeo just shrugged. "Probably nothing!"

But little did they know it was something.

**The next day...**

**Gnomeo pov**

Me and Benny were taking a stroll around just talking and stuff and then I noticed something. Everyone was laughing and snickering to themselves and it was always towards me and Benny.

"Benny have you noticed anything strange today?" I whisper to him.

"What?"

"Everyone keeps laughing"

"Probably something funny" He said.

We walked a bit more till we saw this crowd of Gnomes gather and all hysterically laughing. "What's up over there?" Benny wondered as we walked over. In the front of the crowd Juliet was there laughing and turning red.

"Juliet what's everyone laughing about?"

"A funny little clip I've been showing everyone" She says

"What's it about?" Benny asks.

"See for yourself" She turned the laptop to us and what we saw was not something we wanted to see.

Turns out it was an old home movie of me and benny when we were little boys. It was a Video of us playing Cowboys running around and acting like 5 year olds do, It was extremely humiliating to watch, but for everyone else it was Comedy Gold.

"This is embarrassing!" Benny said lowering his head.

"I wish we still had some of that invisible cream right now" I whisper

"You boys made such cute little cowboys!" Juliet mocked making everyone laugh even more.

I was embarrassed but at the same time mad "Where'd you even get that?" I asked her.

"Your mum gave me an old box of your baby videos!" She smirked.

"MUM!" I screamed to her as she was laughing just as hard as the others

"Sorry boys I thought I got rid of that" She says.

I looked at benny and he looked at me "Well, I guess we deserved this"

"Yes we did!" He agrees

"You sure did, Cowboy!" Juliet snickered and then went in for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**Benny's prank day**

On a day like any other, Life was carrying on as it always was, but this particular Day was not just an ordinary day, It was April 1st and Everyone knew what that meant; Aril fools day, pranks, Jokes and comedy to burst out in an all free rampage.

On this Day, Gnomeo, Juliet, Benny and Tybalt all sat around looking into a book Gnomeo pulled out.

"Oh and here's the Aril fools day when me and Benny pelted everyone with stink bombs" He was showing them all an album of all the pranks he and Benny pulled in the past.

"And here we are again when we rigged booby traps all over the place"

"Wow Gnomeo you sure do know your way around a prank" Juliet smiled snuggling her husbands arm

"Yeah me and Benny were always a great team" He said as the two high fived.

"We got into so much trouble...Of course Gnomeo's the mind behind it all" Benny nudges

"Oh so really you're just his sidekick" Tybalt said starting something

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Tybalt shrugged "I'm saying that Gnomeo does a lot of pranking and you just happen to follow along in it"

"Actually Benny helps me piece it all together" Gnomeo admits

"Yes but you do and come up with everything all the time"

"Well yeah but...

"So what you're saying I can't do anything without Gnomeo around?" Benny said glaring

"I was implying that, but not saying it"

"Same thing Nitwit!" Juliet snapped with an eye roll

"Benny relax no one but Tybalt thinks that way"

"You don't think that do you?"

"No! You and I are best friends" Gnomeo nudged him but benny still had his doubts

"I think I'll go for a walk" he sighed and stood up and walked out the garden, deep in thought.

Benny walked until he reached the Joke store and went inside only to be seen by a familiar and friendly face "Hey Benny, how goes it?" Fred asked seeing his favorite costumer and friend, Benny was too upset and deep in thought to hear him "Something wrong?"

Benny walked up to him staring at the floor "Fred do you think I'm good at jokes and pranks?"

"Sure you and Gnomeo are always a rag-tag pranking duo" Fred smiled

Benny leaned on the counter and sighed "Yeah but everyone thinks I'm no good at it unless Gnomeo's there" He huffed "Do you by any chance have something to prove them wrong?"

Fred smirked "I know just what you need" He went behind him and pulled out an old box and inside it held a shiny gold old time pocket watch.

"A watch?" Benny eyed "This is what I'm suppose to use to prove a point?"

"Benny this is a magic watch, it can freeze time!" Fred said all astounding like.

"Sure it can" Benny said with sarcasm.

Fred placed it in Benny's hand "I've seen it in action it really does work, take it and see for yourself"

"If you say so, Bye Fred!" Benny smiled and left.

**Benny pov**

So I walked out of the prank store with the watch held firmly in my grip. It just looked like a plain old-fashioned watch to me, But Fred was my friend and he never lied to me before, so if he said this was for me then I trusted him.

"So now how do I use this thing!" I said seeing if there was a switch or something to work it. Not paying any attention I accidentally stumbled into the streets and into rush hour traffic.

***Horn Honks***

I looked up and there was a car baring down right for me, and I couldn't jump out of the way either **"AAAAHHHH!" **I screamed and flinched and accidentally pressed the button on the watch, I closed my eyes and waited to be run over but, it never happened. When I looked the car was right on me face to bumper but had stopped right before totally crushing me. I moved out of the way and got super angry.

I walked over to the car to chew the driver out "Hey Moron watch where you're driving and-" But as I was yelling, I noticed that the guy was like frozen, was wasn't moving or blinking, I wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore.

"Uh hey buddy, you alright?" I asked but he didn't move at all. I was freaked out and backed away to the sidewalk again, but the freakiness was yet to come. Everywhere I looked I saw that everyone was the same, Gnomes on the street, cars on the road, even the bird in the sky were stuck, like everyone was trapped in suspended animation or something...everyone but me.

How was I the only one that wasn't stuck in place, unless I had some sort of magical charm or...wait magical charm...could it be...

"The watch!" I said pulling it out. Fred did say it could freeze time, but did it really do all this, only one way to find out. I set my hand on the button like before and *Click* Everything and everyone around me unfroze and carried on, walking, driving and talking and it seemed they had no idea they were all just stick in time.

"No way!" I gasped, I couldn't believe it, this watch really was able to freeze time. But I could be mistaken, maybe I should test it out. I clicked it again and everything froze right where it was. I clicked it again and time proceed on. I clicked a 3rd time and everything stopped and then started back up when I clicked it again. This was remarkable

*Click* Freeze *Click* Unfreeze *Click* Freeze *Click* Unfreeze

There was no doubt anymore, this watch was definitely the real deal, and it was all mine "I can control time! BOO-YAW!" I shout.

Well know that I knew it worked and wasn't a rip-off the question was how was I going to use it. I knew I was going to mess with a few gnomes here and there but how could I use the watch in the process. I guess the ideas will come to me on the walk home.

I raced back to the garden and peeked inside the red gate. Everyone was busy hustling and bustling about the whole place and not even knowing what I had in store for them. I closed the door and stood out in the alley and pulled out my pocket watch.

"Here goes nothing" *Click*

I opened the gate again...It worked, everyone was no stuck as a standstill, the watch worked. "YES!" I cheered dancing around the garden passing ever frozen Gnome in sight. Since they were all stuck I made a few faces here and there just to get it out of my system, then I raced over to Tybalt well where he was lying around lie always.

"Who's no good at pranks now!" I said clinging his arm and It snapped right off "Oops!" I glued it back on the way it was, turns out their could move their body parts while they were frozen like this, that gave me an Idea.

I raced around till I saw Juliet and Gnomeo by the gate, I got a funny joke to lay. I took Juliet's hand and finger and placed it up her nose, I snickered and raced away into the distance. I clicked the watch to restart time and everyone continued on not knowing what happened.

"Juliet don't do that in public!" I hear Gnomeo say as he see's Juliet with her finger up her nose.

Juliet pulled it away and got confused "I don't even know how that happened" She says. I couldn't help but burst out laughing and rolling on the floor, they had no clue it was me.

"Let me do that again!" *Click*

I freeze time and loo around for a new victim, and I knew just who that should be. I made my way back to Tybalt and got an evil smirk "This is going to be sweet!" I walked behind him and pulled his pants down, revealing his beaten up old underwear.

I raced behind a big rock snickering *Click* time started up again and I heard Tybalt shout "Hey what the-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Everyone in the garden was laughing at him and gathered in a big crowd, I snuck in with the laughter and everyone was cracking up. Tybalt covered himself and ran away with everyone still cracking up. Through all the laughter I stopped time again to make it quite.

I kissed the watch and tossed it in the air "This day is going to be a riot...for me!"

And so it has begun.

I walked through the Garden with the watch hanging out in plain sight I wondered who was to be my fist victim on this most glorious day of pranking. "Hmm who should be my first victim of the day?" I wondered, there were so may gnomes I could go for right off the top of my head but I didn't want anyone too easy I needed someone who might have been just right.

**Pop**

I heard something snap right at the side of my face and I felt something sticking me, when I felt it I had pink goo on the side of my face. "Ew! Gross!" I said trying to get it off me "What I this stuff?" I cried.

"Benny!" I hear and then see a red hatted girl walk towards me it was Henrietta

"Hi!" I smiled

"Sorry benny my gum kind of got everywhere!" She sighed, so that's what this stuff was.

"No problem you got anymore?"

"Nope this is my last piece" She said chewing away on it, and almost instantly following that I got the best Idea for my first prank. I eyed Henrietta with a smirk

"Hey Henrietta can you blow a big bubble with that gum?" I asked

"Sure!" She waited a second and then began to blow a small bubble which grew into a large one it got bigger and bigger and bigger, now was my time.

*CLICK!* Time and everyone and everything around me went to a standstill. I picked up a pointy stick and POP, Pink goo got all over Henrietta's face and hair. To avoid her screaming at me when she was herself I ran away behind a small rock and then snickered.

"And now!... *CLICK* time carried on and suddenly.

"AAAHHH!" Henrietta screamed as she was covered in gum and crying about it.

I chuckled and rubbed my head "That was great!" I smiled "Just think of what I can do with this!" I said smirking evilly. I had suddenly found my Pranking spirit and today I was going to exploit that.

Next on my prank list was Molly, a blue gnome with brown eyes and short blonde hair, she was also Dolly's younger sister. She was cool and everything but she always had the motive to be annoying and stuck up and it drove me crazy, so I decided to give her a taste of my little pranking style.

I found her sitting by herself on a rock with a black case in her hands "Hey Molly!" I waved.

"Hi Benjy!" She called, she always called me Benjy for some reason, it was cute when she was younger but now it was just embarrassing.

"So what are you doing?" I asked

"I was just about to practice my flute!" She said pulling out her silver woodwind instrument.

I smirked "Perfect!" I turned around and pulled out my watch, jut before she put the flute to her lips *Click* I froze everything. I took her flute and ran into the shed and to the kitchen. I placed her flute in the freezer and waited a long time. I pulled it out, frozen icicles were hanging off the open piece and it was bitter cold. "Perfect!" I said racing it back and placing it back in her hands.

I snickered and *Click* unfroze tie as she carried on not seeing what was coming "Well time to practice!" She licked her lips and put the flute in her mouth and began to play, she was very good at it, but the prank I just pulled was even better. She tried to pull it away from her mouth but it was frozen to her lips. she pulled and yanked as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Molly!" I hear Dolly walk over to us, Molly raced to her sister and she tried to talk but her flute was still stuck to her lips. Dolly panicked and tried to pry it off but it wasn't working.

I slipped away and let out a huge laugher in my wake. "Oh I'm never putting this down" I said kissing it for good luck and hopping the pranks will continue on.

I raced back to the Pranks shop in the afternoon and found Fred by the counter where he always was "FRED!" I ran to him

"Hey looks who's back?!" Fred smiled

"I just came to thank you, this watch is the best! I've played so many tricks today. Thanks a lot!" I was so hyper and happy from all the pranking I could barely control myself.

He laughed "No problem you know I've always loved a good prank or 2"

"Well I got to get back, more pranking to do while the day's still young" I said racing back out.

I strolled through the garden again until something caught my attention, I saw a couple of guys over by the shed pulling something out and having trouble doing it. "Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh hey Benny!" One of the guys, Sheldon, said to me. "We're just pulling out something?" He said as they all kept trying to pull on it.

"What is it?" I asked.

They finally managed to pull it out and it plopped down on the dirt kicking up dust as I coughed and wheezed, When the dust cleared I saw what it was an old kiddie pool that belonged to Mrs. Capulet when she was a girl. It was bright blue like the sea with fish designs running on the outside and inside.

"Why do you guys need an old kiddie pool?" I asked

Then Candice spoke up "We're going to have a little pool party in it just the 6 of us" Candice huddle with Hector and the other 4. They cleaned it off and filled it up with water "C'mon gang let's go change and have some old fashioned fun" Candice said as they all followed. The second they were gone a new prank popped into my head and I wouldn't even need the stop watch for this one. I raced into the shed and pulled out a large plastic container filled with clear substance.

'Color be Gone' Perfect!" I gave an evil smirk. I unscrewed the cap and poured a quarter of the stuff into the pool as it dissolved and blended in. I pushed it and hid it away just as the gang came back, this time in their swim trunks.

"Alright Everybody in!" Hector called as they all splashed inside the pool swimming and cheering. I sat on the sidelines as I watched them all splash and act like kids.

"Hey why don't you guys see who can hold their breath underwater the longest!" I said

"Great Idea Benny" Candice smiled, they all ducked in under water and I peaked over the sides and saw their red and blue colors dissolve into the surface of the water, about 2 minuets later they all popped back up.

**"AAAAHHH!" **They all screamed "What the heck happened to us?" Hector said they were all as white as snow.

I had left the scene of the crime before they could even see me and confront me about it. "This just keeps getting better and better!" I snickered to myself aloud "Well no time to rest now there's a whole garden of fools just waiting to be messed with" I strolled off.

** Meanwhile.**

The members main gang were all standing around in a circle going over every little weird thing that happened to them today.

"Hey guys have you all noticed strange thing happening?" Juliet said.

They all nod "I have strange stuff was happening to me earlier" Paris said

"Me too earlier I had to help Molly get her flute unstuck from her face" Dolly said.

"And someone replaced my glue with honey, I had bee's swarming all over me today!" Tybalt huffed.

"Yeah and just this morning I've been caught picking my nose and scratching my rear end...and I don't even remember doing them in the first place!" Juliet complained.

"Si yo también! things are Muy loco hoy!" Featherstone said.

"Why do you think that is?" Nanette asked.

"It appears to me we've all been the subject of mere pranks" Paris said. "And by a really good prankster too!"

"But who do we know that can pull off pranks like this!" Juliet wonders/

"It's a no brainer Gnomeo's obviously to blame!" Dolly said jumping to conclusions

"Yeah no doubt Gnomeo's behind it all, I mean he's like the only one here who hasn't been pranked yet" Tybalt huffed "Plus this has his pranking stench all over it!"

"Oh C'mon we don't know for sure it's him" Juliet defended her husband.

"Really have you seen Gnomeo at all today?" Tybalt eyed her.

Juliet shook her head "No but.." Then got cut off

"Okay then he's probably been off messing with us all then, Juliet I know you love the guy but he's still a guy!" Tybalt tells her. They all had to admit Gnomeo was capable of doing the most pranking around here.

"Hey Guys!" Gnomeo said approaching them but they all gave him weird looks "What?" he said as they all gave him the stink eye.

"Gnomeo we all know what you've been up to today!" Juliet crossed her arms

Gnomeo looked confused "I'm sorry"

"Don't play dumb with us Gnomeo we all know you've been messing with us today"

"No I haven't!"

"Please! All these pranks have you written all over them, and frankly they're not amusing" Dolly eyed him.

"I beg to differ some of my pranking's are better than anything you can come up with" He states

"See he admits it!" She said

"Look guys I know why you'd all think it was me but, I have nothing to do with any of this" Gnomeo said sitting beside Juliet

"You haven't?" They all asked

He shakes his head "No! I've been to busy with chores to pull any kind of pranks"

"Well if it wasn't you than who is it?" They asked there weren't really that many jokers in the garden other than Juliet, Gnomeo and Tybalt and Benny and it couldn't been any of them...or at least not 3 of them.

"Hey has anyone seen benny?" Gnomeo asked.

"Benny? I've seen him the most all day" Paris said.

"Me too! Wherever something went funny Benny was always there" Nanette said.

"Si he was there when things began happening to me!" Featherstone speaks up.

Juliet gasped "You don't think?..." Juliet thought and they all thought the same

"No way Benny's not good enough to do something like this" Tybalt scoffed.

"I don't know Benny is unpredictable sometimes" Gnomeo states

"Yeah but not even he could pull this stuff off...Could he?" They all exchanged looks

"Well it's possible I mean it seems he's the only one who wasn't pranked yet!" Juliet said "And isn't it a little suspicious that wherever things went wrong he seemed to be the main one around, and I talked to a lot of gnomes today and they said things happened as soon as benny showed up" she went on they all agreed "I'm just saying it could be him!"

"You know what I'm going to go find Benny and get to the bottom of this" Gnomeo stood up and walked off to see if benny knew anything about all this.

**Benny pov**

"Benny what is going on here?"

"Nothing!" I said causally

Gnomeo eyed me "Benny I know when you're hiding something from me, now spill it"

I had a feeling he was close to figuring me out "I'm telling you it's nothing!" I said nervously.

"Oh no then what's this?" He reached behind my back and yanked my watch right from my hands

"Hey give me that back!" I tried snatching it but he held it up too high.

"You can have it back after you tell me what's been going on here?"

"What makes you think I would know what's going on here?" I eyed him.

"Because weird things are happening and you seem like the only one not being messed with" Okay now I was positive he was close to finding out. "And the fact that wherever things go weird you're always there!" He continued.

"Coincidence" I shrugged with a nervous grin.

"Benny?" He gave me that look again.

I gave in "Alright Fine I'll tell you...I'm the one who's been messing with everybody" I confess.

"What?' Gnomeo gasped "So the weirdness and all the messed up stuff happening today that was you doing it all?" I nod "How?" He asked.

"With that watch" I point to it in his hands

"This watch?" He asks

"It's a magical watch that can stop time and I've been using it to freeze you guys and mess around with your heads!" I sigh.

That's when Gnomeo began to laugh hard "Hahaha Oh that's funny benny! Now seriously tell me the truth!" He laughed.

I looked at him funny "That was the truth!" I tell him.

"You expect me to believe this watch is magic?" He said not buying it.

"Yeah Fred gave it to me and he's never lied to us before?" I say. Gnomeo had to agree Fred never did lead us on about anything.

Then he believed "So you're really telling the truth here. and all those pranks were really you?" He said softly, I sighed and nod.

I saw gnomeo cross his arm "Benny I'm very disappointed in you" He shook his head.

"I was just trying to have some fun" I say.

"Not that! I mean you were pulling pranks and didn't tell me" Gnomeo eyed him.

Benny looked up confused "What?"

"I thought we were a team you can go messing with people and not invite me to do it!" He smiled.

I smiled at that "So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, You're actually pretty good at this" He nudged me on the shoulders

I smiled "Maybe even more than you?"

Gnomeo eyed me back "Don't go getting a big head!" And we both shared a laugh

"Well if you want in I was thinking of pulling one final prank!" I smirked

"I'm listening" Gnomeo bent down and I whispered the idea in his head "Benny that is genius!" Gnomeo said.

"Isn't it?" I gloats. "So now we need to get started!" I say walking out in plain view of everyone else.

Me and Gnomeo were about to pull off the best prank of all. "Now to just freeze time and we'll take care of the rest" I tell him

"So how do you work this thing?" Gnomeo asked.

"Easy just push the button on top and everything will freeze into place"

Then Gnomeo asked "Wait! but how do I keep from freezing?"

"Just hold onto the watch with me and you'll be fine" We both held onto the watch and pressed on it *CLICK* everything and everyone froze in place, except the two of us.

Gnomeo dropped his jaw when he saw what happened "Incredible! Unreal! I love this!" He smiled.

I gave an evil smirk "Now what's say we get to work?" I winked and he winked back.

We ran into the shed and up to the bathroom to get some clippers and scissors, then we raced back outside and got right to work, let's just say we were going to give our friends HAIR raising experiences.

It took about an hour I'm guessing before we finished our masterpieces, and we had to sweep up the remaining hair left on the ground. "You think it's time to show them all?" Gnomeo snickered

"Yes but let's hideout first!" We raced over underneath the bushes and peaked out *CLICK* everything went back to normal until 3...2...1...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Every last gnome in the garden was screaming in terror.

"MY HAIR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" Some of the girls went around screaming, all our friends hairdo's were now either cut short or bald of we completely screwed up.

"Dad look at what happened to me!" I hear Juliet scream, I had given her a buzz cut with the middle part of her hair shaved completely off now there was a bald line from the front to the back of her head. "I LOOK HIDEOUS AAAHHH!" She cried in anguish.

"You're one to talk LOOK AT ME!" Dolly screamed, Gnomeo had cut her hair into scruffy spikes with a few bad spots her and there and it was dies an orange color.

Me and Gnomeo hid low in the bushes laughing out to ourselves. "Oh man that was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" Gnomeo burst out into laughter.

"Yeah it was!" I laughed with him and then I noticed all the hair he had "And it could be even funnier!" I gave an evil smirk *CLICK* Time stopped in it's place and I puled out my scissors, Why should Gnomeo be left out of all the fun and humiliation. A few snips and clips and cuts here and there and...VIOLA!

*CLICK* Time continued and Gnomeo was still laughing away unaware of what I just did. "So benny want to try some more pranks?"

I stood up "No I'm done with that think I'll go return this watch to Fred now!" I said as we both walked out of the bush.

"Alright catch you later!" Gnomeo waved.

"Oh and By the way Gnomeo nice hairdo!" I laughed storming off.

"What?" Gnomeo asks he took a mirror and looked at himself, his hair was shaved off too, thanks to me. Just more last prank I had to pull off.

"BENNY!" Gnomeo screams. But I was already long gone laughing my hat off all the way.

Yep this was my greatest April Fools Day ever, SUCKERS!

* * *

**Well I hope you had a few good laughs out of this and once again to you all...APRIL FOOLS! Well now I have to run I'm having my First track meet of the season today and it's going to run all through the month I'm so nervous, WISH ME LUCK! :)**

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


End file.
